Nico Flygras
Nico Flygras was a Jedi Master in the New Imperium Jedi Division and reached the rank of Deputy Grand Master in the order, where he also served as the Division's representative on the NI Senate. He was also temporarily Fleet Commander of the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet. A key figure in the founding of the New Imperium, Flygras always served Grand Master Xar Kerensky loyally, often doing personal missions for the Grand Master, including a number of key missions that helped get the Order on its feet. He was captured, tortured and brainwashed by the Altarin'Dakor after the Battle of Mizar, but was rescued, after which he went back into service unknowingly as an AD sleeper agent. When Zalaria discovered this, she eliminated all traces of the brainwashing, but caused serious damage to Flygras' mind in the process, sending him into a coma. Background Nico was born on Cyagar in 16 BBY. At a young age he was found by a master of the Dark Side of the Force, and was made to become an apprentice and taught the ways of the Dark Side. After escaping his master, Nico found his way to the Dark Brotherhood of the Jedi, seeking to continue his learning and knowing nothing else but the Dark Side. He joined House Ar'Kell, where he met Xar Kerensky, to whom he built an undying loyalty over the next many years. He fled the Brotherhood along with Ar'Kell and helped to found the New Imperium, where he renounced the Dark Side and studied the True Force, eventually rising to the rank of Jedi Master and Warden of the Order. Flygras performed many missions for the Jedi Order, including one to find the former Warden, Kurt. Along the way he was instrumental in stopping Imperial Warlord Tarjon Solus, who was constructing a fleet of World Devastators for use by the Reborn Emperor Palpatine, and also destroyed his flagship, the Sovereign-class Star Destroyer Autarch. At the end of the mission, they found Kurt, but by this point the former Warden had switched sides and was now and agent of the Altarin'Dakor. He was part of a plan to free the Shok'Thola Queklain, using the body of a young girl named Nareni, with whom Nico had fallen in love. Though they saved Nareni in the end, Queklain was freed, inhabiting the body of the Jedicon Rofel, and escaping to parts unknown. When the New Imperium was just beginning, Flygras joined the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet and became one of its commanding officers. After the election of Ryskar D'larit as Diktat of the New Imperium, Flygras took over as the Fleet Commander of the fleet for a short time, but the fleet was disbanded after their devastating losses at the Battle of Mizar. During the battle, Nico was nearly killed when his command ship was destroyed, but he survived by employing Corporeal Translocation, which sent him into a secluded base in an asteroid in the second planet's orbit. There he was captured by the Altarin'Dakor and brainwashed with Compulsion by the Shok'Thola Mordachus. Before Mordachus' plan could be finished, however, Nico was freed by a team of Jedi from the Division. After his rescue, in Mathis Organa's absence, Flygras was appointed Deputy Grand Master and senatorial representative to the NI Senate. However, Nico was soon found by the Shok'Thola Queklain, who used the sleeper agent inside Nico to appoint Gene Rytor, an agent of the Altarin'Dakor, as Diktat of the New Imperium. This plan was successful, and Nico was completely unaware of what he had done. When Nico returned to Varnus, he met with Zalaria, who discovered the secret programming within Nico's mind. Seizing him, she forcibly erased the programming from a hapless Nico's mind, but in the process caused serious damage to the Jedi's mind. Nico fell into a coma and was placed within a special unit in the palace medbay, where he remained safe during the Battle of Varnus. Personality and Traits Nico was one of the youngest members of the Jedi Division, and the youngest to reach the rank of Jedi Master when he was only 29 years old. He was very strong in the Force, with well-rounded skills including energy projection. He was extremely loyal to the NI's cause and to Grand Master Kerensky, though he was often the brunt of many difficult missions that Kerensky put him on. Nico was kind-hearted and often sought to avoid trouble, and though separated by a whole sector he always hoped to find Nareni again after the war was over. Age as of Battle of Varnus: 30 years Category:New pages Category:Characters